Mutual Attraction
by shamanuniverse
Summary: He's willing to wait, because he thinks that's what she wants. She holds back, because she doesn't know how he would react. What happens when their routine finally breaks? Will they discover their assumptions were false all along? Mature content. Yoh x Anna.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:** My first Yoh x Anna fanfic

Probably my favorite couple of all time :3

Enjoy!

Ps: Thoughts are in _italics._

* * *

_Only three more laps to go..._

_Then it's dinnertime,_

_Maybe I can finally have a cheeseburger!_

Yoh grinned to himself as he finished up the last of his running exercises for the day.

_And a milkshake._

The shaman tournament had ended four years ago, yet for some reason Anna still insists on training the life out of her fiance.

She claims it's about 'staying healthy and fit' or some excuse of the sort. Yoh didn't really know, and frankly, he didn't really care either.

The runs were exhausting, the push-ups even worse and by the end of the day every muscle in his body would scream in agony, begging for a nice long nap.

But the real reason Yoh would set out on a 10 mile jog was so he could get some time alone.

Where he could think to himself and not worry.

He needed as much time as he could get.

Away from Anna.

_Two more laps..._

How could he explain it?

Living with her had become increasingly difficult over the years. And not only because of her harsh training and attitude.

The main change after the Shaman Tournament was the fact that they had both hit puberty.

Being 18, Yoh was nearing a stage where each day had become a struggle between his mind, desperately trying to calm him down, and his raging hormones.

Anna, however, showed no such struggle.

To distract himself, Yoh would try to have people over as often as he could. On days they couldn't come, he would exercise the hours away.

The longer he stayed away from her, the easier it became for him to control himself.

Anna wasn't ready, that much he could tell.

Whenever he had tried to make a move, even a small one, she would react negatively.

Last week, he had tried to kiss her goodnight. Unfortunately his cheek would never forget the sting of her slap.

He thought of trying to seduce her, but it was incredibly hard for a man like him. After all, who would swoon at his silly grins and childish can-do attitude?

For the moment, there was nothing he could do.

But Yoh was patient. He would for wait her. He would wait until she was comfortable enough to take their relationship further.

He didn't like waiting, but he would try his best.

He would do it,

_For Anna._

_Last lap._

She was his motivation, his reason. He would do anything for the woman he loved.

Even if it meant waiting for years.

But he knew that it wasn't in vain.

Because with time, he saw her slowly open up to him. He watched for the subtleties and glimpses. He knew she loved him too, just as he knew how well she tried to hide it.

The thunderstorm that is is her wrath was only a facade that brought her comfort.

It was the little gestures of hers that carried the most meaning.

Yoh smiled, because he understood.

He slowed his pace as he approached the house from around the corner, his training done for the day.

His lungs burning and his legs sore, he pulled himself inside.

"Anna... I'm done!" he managed to call out through heavy panting, "I'll start... making dinner... as soon as..."

"No need" she interrupted, appearing from her bedroom "I've already taken care of it"

"Aww thanks" he shot her one of his famous smiles and slowly dragged himself to the bathroom.

He tied his hair back, undressed, and slipped into the invitingly warm water.

He breathed in calmly.

The steam and the heat washing away his pain and easing his muscles.

_Ah, this is the life._

He closed his eyes.

"Master Yoh, how was your training?" the spirit appeared beside him, breaking the silence.

"Hey Amidamaru! It was fine, as usual"

"Sometimes I worry about you" Amidamaru spoke with concern

"Oh yeah? How come?"

"You seem to be training much more often these days, I'm afraid it is getting to the point where it is no longer healthy"

"Don't worry about that" Yoh beamed, "Besides, I've got nothing better to do"

"Yes, you do master. You could be spending your time with Miss Anna. All she does is watch her soap operas, which I must admit, I do enjoy" the samurai spirit stifled a giggle "But it seems at times that she might be lonely"

The words stung Yoh,

_I hadn't though about it that way..._

_Was she lonely?_

If she was, it would be his fault.

This newfound guild was very unsettling.

"I think you're right, Amidamaru" he spoke softly, "I should make it up to Anna. I'll try and spend more time with her"

"That would be kind of you" he bowed his head slightly, "For now, I must leave you master Yoh"

"Where are you going?" Yoh asked, amused.

"I have agreed to meet Bason tonight by the river"

"I never thought you were the gossiping type" the shaman snickered.

"Hahaha, I'm not" Amidamaru smiled, and set off to meet his friend.

Once again, Yoh was alone.

_Peace and quiet._

_Spending tomorrow with Anna... we'll see how that turns out._

_Another test of willpower._

He sighed, sinking deeper into the calming water.

_I should really learn how to cook cheeseburgers for Yoh. _

Anna payed the delivery man and carried the food to the kitchen.

Why cheeseburgers? Why tonight?

She didn't really know. She just felt like it.

Maybe it's because she felt bad for training him so hard. Maybe it's because she wanted to make him happy.

Maybe it's just because.

Yoh emerged from the bathroom and decided to stop by the kitchen.

"Mmm, do I smell something yummy?" he grinned

Anna caught a glimpse of her fiance. She turned around to face him.

What a mistake.

Her breathing became heavy as she examined his handsome features. The steam had flushed his cheeks and turned his lips a darker, more attractive shade of pink.

How would he react if she were to test the softness of his lips?

She watched his damp brown hair slightly brush over his shoulders.

What would he do if she were to, in one swift motion, pull his hair free and run her hands through its delicate locks?

Her eyes trailed lower to his toned chest. She watched as the water droplets glistened on his bare torso.

She bit her lip.

She examined the scar on his arm. It was from a shaman battle a few years back.

What would it take for him to wrap his strong arms around her?

Her gaze finally fell to the loose-hanging towel wrapped around his wait.

What if...

"Go get dressed!" she yelled at him "What are you waiting for?"

He stood there for a moment, surprised at the sudden outburst. Then, he turned and headed upstairs.

Did Yoh know how attractive he was?

How his abs are perfectly shaped? How his whole body is _just right?_

_What has gotten into you?_

Anna's thoughts betrayed her. She couldn't deny it much longer.

Everything he did was killing her inside.

Even his voice was enough to make her knees weak.

That's why she so desperately sends him away to train. She just knew that the way things were, she couldn't be around him for long without her hormones kicking in.

And thankfully, she knew how to hide her attraction. She couldn't let him know she felt this way about him.

_If he found out, he would be embarrassed, maybe even disgusted. _

Could she imagine a world in which her sweet and goofy Yoh would also be a passionate lover?

_Is that so wrong?_

She shuddered.

She tried not to think about her fiance as she plated the burgers.

When she heard a door open upstairs, she quickly faced the television in a careless pose, her back turned to the door.

Anna held her breath as Yoh emerged in his night robe.

"Is that... a cheeseburger?" he rejoiced, "Wow Anna! What's the occasion?"

"No occasion." she replied, sounding colder than she had intended.

His gratitude was muffled by the sounds of him digging in to his well-earned delight.

"Aren't you going to have any?"

"I already ate."

Another moment of silence passed as he finished his plate.

_This is it_, Yoh thought,

_Ask her now._

"Hey Anna...?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, are... you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Not particularly. Why are you asking?"

"I was thinking... maybe we should spend more time together" Yoh squeezed his eyes shut in the apprehension of an upcoming slap.

"Spend more time together?"

_Oh no._

_Think, think, think!_

_Think of an excuse... anything!_

"I can't think of a reason why not" she admitted

"Great" he grinned, relaxing "I'm going to bed, good night!"

"Good night" she whispered in reply.

A part of her desperately wanted to spend more time with Yoh. Another part of her was scared of what would happen is she did.

Would she regret her words?

_Only time will tell._

* * *

**Author's notes:**

:D

Thoughts?

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Alrighty. Thanks for all the reviews on the first chapter :D**

**Hope you like this one, it took me forever to write. I made it as long as I could.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Yoh stretched his arms over his head and yawned. The door to Anna's room was closed, which meant she wasn't up yet.

He got out of bed and freshened up in the bathroom, then headed downstairs.

It was both a blessing and a curse that he and Anna still slept in separate bedrooms.

One day that would change.

"Good Morning, Yoh-dono" Amidamaru smiled

"Morning" Yoh grinned "For once, I'm awake before Anna! What do you think she would want for breakfast today?"

"If I am not mistaken, it is Saturday. Miss Anna always has tamagoyaki on Saturdays"

"You're right. I'm gonna try and make some" the brown-haired shaman grinned "You know, sometimes I wish you could eat too Amidamaru"

"It's the though that counts, Master Yoh"

He prepared the meal as best he could, though slightly overcooking the egg.

"It looks delicious" the samurai announced

"I tried" Yoh shrugged, and heard footsteps from upstairs while plating the dish.

The itako came downstairs in her robe.

"Morning Anna" Yoh grinned, his usual cheesy grin, "I made you breakfast"

"Oh... thank you"

She sat down, facing her fiance.

"So... what's the plan for today?" he asked

"The plan?"

"Yeah, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. I was going to watch my soap operas."

"Alright, then I'll watch them with you"

"You might get bored"

"It's worth a try" he smiled

* * *

"But... but I don't get it. Why would she leave Carlos for him?" Yoh asked, completely absorbed by the television show in front of him

"I already told you, she made up her mind when he was in a coma" Anna replied nonchalantly

"You know, I think I am finally understanding your interest in this triviality called 'soap operas'" Amidamaru spoke up

"Look, he's going to propose" Anna interjected

"Who?"

"Marco"

"To who?"

"Becky"

"Huh?"

"Yoh, try to keep up"

"This doesn't make any sense!" the shaman let out in frustration

Anna sighed. This obviously wasn't working.

She turned off the television and faced her fiance, taking a good look at all his features.

That's when she realized how close she had been sitting to him.

Her eyes glazed over his tousled hair. She loved how messy it was in the mornings.

The fabric of his shirt felt wasn't fooling anybody. She knew the beauty of his sculpted muscles underneath.

Her face grew hot and her breathing grew heavy.

Yoh turned and looked her in the eyes.

_Those beautiful loving eyes._

He wouldn't know what he was doing to her.

_What now?_

With every passing moment, she ached to get closer. To have his arms around her. To feel the strength of his torso.

To claim his lips with her own.

Just then, as if he had read her mind, Yoh began to inch forward.

Anna felt herself drawn to him, a powerful desire to unite.

She began to move closer herself.

_What am I doing?_

She paused.

In a moment of strong will, she gathered her strength and resisted.

_Why am I having these thoughts?_

She struggled to stand up.

If it took that much effort to resist him now, what would happen to her if ever he tried to seduce her?

She would probably melt, that much she knew.

"I think you should train"

"...What?"

"You heard me. I think you should go jogging."

"But I thought... don't you want me to spend time with you?"

He took a step closer. She held her breath.

He closed his eyes.

"No, you're right. Maybe I should train today. At least a bit"

Anna sighed to herself.

In truth, this was as much as escape for Yoh as it was for her.

She bit her lip as she watched him throw a towel over his shoulders.

He grabbed a water bottle and was on his way.

Running laps so he could get distracted from thinking about Anna.

* * *

"Alright guys, confession time" Horohoro rubbed his hands together in apprehension.

The last of the guys slipped into the bath. They were all reunited, like good old times during the Shaman tournament.

Over the years, their friendships would start to slip away. But Yoh wouldn't let that happen.

Even though they each had their projects and their lives, they would put all that aside as often as they could for the chance to hang out.

"Manta, you go first. Ask a question. It can be about _anything_"

"Who do you think is the strongest shaman here?" Manta smiled

"Psh. We all know that would be me." Ren smirked, his eyes closed.

"No, no" Horohoro interrupted "I mean ask us something personal_._ I'm talking juicy secrets here"

"Oh" Manta looked down, in thought

"How about, who here's gotten drunk?" Lyserg asked innocently

"Now that is a good question" Ryu added "I, for one, have done so on multiple occasions."

Manta shook his head.

"I've tried it! I was at this comedy bar and-"

"No! It's alright Chocolove, we don't need another one of your jokes" Horohoro cringed, "What about you, Ren?"

"Never. I always like to be in control of myself"

"I see... what about you, Yoh?"

"Nope. Never tried it" he grinned

"Next question!" Manta yelled out

"Who here is in looooove?" Chocolove asked

"Or better yet," Horohoro beamed "Who here's gotten laid?"

Lyserg and Ren both flushed a deep red color.

Ryu gave a satisfying smirk, and Manta nodded his head in embarrassment.

"Alright! Now we're talking"

They all turned their attention to the brown-haired shaman, slowly sinking deeper into the water.

"Seriously? Not yet?"

"I mean... I know she's scary and all but, ouch!"

"You, my friend, need some help"

"Yeah man, anything we can do?"

Yoh shook his head, "Thanks guys, but I got this" he grinned

"Are you sure? It's been a few years" Lyserg mentioned

"And you're just as perverted as any of us" Manta smiled

"Yeah, don't worry. I, uh... I have a plan"

"Do tell" Ren stated, sounding more interested than he would have liked

"I... um, I-" he glanced around at his friends who all stared back curiously "I'll be right back!"

Yoh jumped out of the pool, wrapped a towel around his waist and disappeared inside the house.

"Well, so much for his plan" Ren frowned

"Guys, huddle up. I got an idea" Horohoro announced, dragging everyone closer

He watched the reactions of his friends as he whispered in their ears.

"That would never work. Not unless they both actually believed it."

"Hold up, isn't this really dangerous?"

"It just needs to be carefully executed. Every little part, according to the plan"

"So... what do you guys think?"

A brief moment of silence, as they all were deep in thought.

"I think it could work!" Manta smiled "Even though it might only lead to a few passionate kisses"

"Yeah but that's enough to get Yoh started, right?"

"Are you all insane?" Ren yelled "If Yoh knew about this he would _kill _us!"

"Can you think of a better way?" Horohoro raised an eyebrow "I mean come on, we all know Anna isn't a normal teenage girl. She won't be affected by things like jealousy and romance and whatnot. She's an itako for crying out loud, she'll probably be into some pretty kinky shit"

"He's right" Ryu giggled, "Normal doesn't work on Anna. I think it is a good plan"

"Yeah. We can split it into 3 parts."

"But where on _earth_ are we going to get a-"

"Shh! Yoh's here"

Yoh came back in the room, and got back in the bath.

"Sorry guys, bathroom break" he crossed his fingers and silently prayed the guys had moved on to talking about something else.

"So... Ren, you were telling us about Jun?" Lyserg smoothly changed the subject, and Yoh sighed in relief.

"I was _not_"

"Yeah, how is the whole Pyron thing going?" Ryu asked

"Don't ask _me! _"

"Ok, we'll ask the dead guy" Chocolove spoke up

Horohoro didn't participate in the conversation. He was busy working out all the tricks to his brilliant plan that would soon be put into action.

One that would finally bring Yoh and Anna together.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Ooh~ What could the plan possibly be?**

**And what'd you guys think? :)**

**Please leave a review & let me know!**


End file.
